Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an interface between an electronic network cable and a removable electronic device. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present invention relate to an interface between a wall-mounted Ethernet cable and a detachable electronic thermostat.
Various types of electronic devices have traditionally had a hard wired connection to other components within a system. For example, controller devices, including thermostats, among others, have traditionally had a direct or indirect hard wired connection(s) with the other components of a system, such as components a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, which is used to control the flow of electrical power to those components. Moreover, in general terms, operation of such controller devices may control the flow of electrical power to other components of the system based on the satisfaction or/and occurrence of certain conditions or events. For example, with respect to certain thermostats, when the thermostat detects or is provided with information relating to an air temperature that is outside a certain pre-set level, the thermostat may operate to close a circuit, which may facilitate the delivery of electrical power to operate a furnace or an air conditioner.
However, contemporary control devices are more often being incorporated into, or operated as part of a network system. For example, electric thermostats may be operably connected to components of the HVAC system via one or more network or communication cables, such as, for example, an Ethernet cable, among other types of network or communication cables. According to certain types of systems, a network cable that is coupled to the electric thermostat may both be used to deliver power to the electric thermostat, as well as be used, at least in part, in the delivery of a signal or command that is communicated to or from the electric thermostat.
In at least certain situations, the network cable may include a plug that is received in a jack of the electronic device. Further, the plug may include a retaining or locking clip that lockingly engages the jack so as to operably retain the plug within the jack. To remove the plug from the jack, the user typically is required to depress the locking clip so as to disengage the locking clip from the locking engagement with the jack, and then displaced the plug relative to the jack, or vice versa. Further, the failure to detach the locking engagement between the locking clip and the plug when the electronic device is moved away from the cable can, in at least certain circumstances, damage the electronic device, including the jack, and/or damage the cable, including the plug.